Conventionally, medical bandages and splints are used to immobilize broken bones. Generally, said splint are made of strips of plaster of Paris or fiberglass impregnated with water curable substance which hardens into a rigid structure once it makes contact with water. However, this procedure is cumbersome, messy and causes the splint to become wet. Furthermore, water may not be readily available in remote areas. Moreover, when the splint is applied to broken skin or an open wound, it represents a risk of infection since the water used to soak the material is non sterile.